A shock for Hans
by Ladidalola
Summary: Elsa, Anna and Kristoff go to the Southern isles after they receive a letter from the king. Hans and Kristoff grow very close.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first EVER fanfic and to be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing. This is a Frozen fanfic and it might not be very good at all. It was inspired by Kittys-yay and most of the stuff in this will be her ideas. This is also a more of Kristoff and Hans fanfic then Elsanna (I don't know the name of Kristoff and Hans ship). I hope you enjoy it and that you will continue to read the series! Rated T just to be safe.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN. OR GRENDELL, GRACE AND ALL THE POWERS! It's Kittys-yay. :)**

_Chapter One The arrival of Hans_

Wind whistled through the crack under the door. The boat creaked from side to side. Hans slowly opened his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him. Seagulls cawed around the ship as it travelled through the night. _'Why did I do it' _he thought. _'I've been such an idiot'. _He banged his head on the floor of his small cell.

"Be quiet, you bloody barnacle" one of the sailors yelled. Hans rolled his eyes before trying to get back to his sleep.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Anna snuggled closer to Elsa as the sun rose in the sky. Their noses gently rubbed together and Elsa slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful" she whispered.

Anna smiled a small smile "And to you too". She tried to sit up but the sheets had her and Elsa tangled up so they tumbled off the bed. Laughing, they pulled themselves up and started to get ready for the day.

They both went into their dressing room, talking quietly.

"Don't think it's funny that the Southern Isles haven't sent some sort of apology for what Hans did yet?" Anna asked quizzically. She glanced over at Elsa who was doing her hair at their dressing table.

"Why do you ask, Anna?" queried Elsa.

"I'm just worried that the whole of Hans' family will be against everything that has happened with your ice." At this Elsa froze in place. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the Duke of Weselton and everyone hiding from her. Her breath quickened and the hand she had been using to freeze her hair flung back to the table to stable her. She glanced back at her hand. The table had frozen over and had smashed their perfume bottles. The mirror was freezing over and she looked at her reflection before it was covered in ice.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled dropping the dress she was holding.

"Elsa, don't worry!" Anna held Elsa tightly as she tried to calm her down. As she looked down at Elsa, Anna kissed her for head and whispered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Elsa gazed into Anna's eyes.

"No, I should be saying sorry." Elsa said shakily. "I overreacted."

"Okay" Anna said reassuringly. "Now lets get dressed."

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Hans awoke to a sharp knock on his cell door.

Knock. Pause. Knock. Knock.

He tried to hide away in the corner as the door swung open revealing two twins with ginger hair and sideburns, one with a scar and one with an eye patch.

"Karl, Kristian." Hans gulped.

"Hello brother."

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

A/N: So, how do you like it? As I said this is my first fanfiction. I'm using the Hans' brother fanfictions to help with it. It's a bit short but hopefully it will get better as I go along. Please review and tell me what you think about it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter! WOOO! I don't know why I'm so happy. This chapter might not be very good but I hope you like it. Please read and review! :) Read 'The Southern Isles royal family' on archive of our own to understand Hans' family!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR THE POWERS AND SOME OF THE NAMES. LATTER GOES TO KITTYS-YAY!**

_Chapter Two A call from the isles_

Karl pulled Hans out from the corner.

"You're lucky your alive," he breathed.

Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, they dragged him off the ship and onto the dock, where King Johann and Hans' eldest brother and sister were waiting, with stern faces.

"You've dishonored us all." said Frederick, the eldest son, with a frown.

"Come here," Johanna whispered and gave him a hug before leading him off the dock and towards a waiting carriage. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Elsa sat down at the dinner table, as Anna waltzed in with two trays full of delicious breakfast food. She then laid the trays down on the part of table in front of them both.

"Mmmm..." Elsa excitedly said. "This looks amazing! Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes, thank you!" Anna replied. "Now, bon appetite!" They were just about to start before Kai rushed in.

"Your majesty's," He bowed.

"Yes, Kai?" Elsa questioned.

"We have received a letter from the Southern Isles."

Elsa quickly made her way to the door, with Anna close behind her. Grabbing Elsa's wrist, Anna asked. "But what about breakfast?!"

"Could you please bring it to my office?" Elsa replied quickly. She smiled before walking swiftly out the door. _Why does this have to happen?, _Anna thought, _It's so unfair. _Picking up the trays, she dashed after her sister.

"Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I am writing to you to apologize on behalf of Hans. We did not know about his completely inappropriate plans..." Elsa mumbled while sipping her hot chocolate.

Anna was sitting on the edge of her seat, swirling her teaspoon in her cup, anxiously.

"Oh, listen," Elsa whispered. "As his actions were so awful, we would like to invite you to our castle in the Southern Isles." Looking up, Elsa said. "How does that sound, Anna? Anna?" Anna was staring intently into her cup. "Huh? Oh yeah, that sounds okay..."

"Did you even hear me?" Elsa asked, turning in her chair.

"Yeah, it's just that..."

"That..." Elsa nodded.

"It's just that, I'm not sure if they'll be accepting of our relationship." Anna's words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Oh Anna," Elsa put down her cup and walked over to her before enveloping her in a hug. "Why do you say that?"

"When you were in your room, er, I heard that in some countries, people get killed if they like the same gender." Anna whispered.

"Oh well, I've heard that a lot of Hans' brothers are like us too!" She replied.

"Oh!" Anna smiled and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "I guess I don't need to be worried about that then."

Elsa broke away from the hug to take a sip from her cup.

"Awwh, my hot chocolate's gone cold." She complained.

"I can sort that!" Anna winked and produced a flame on her finger which she put under the cup, heating it up. After she had finished, she tickled Elsa with it before grabbing the two trays and flounced towards the door.

"I'm going to go see Kristoff and Sven to tell them about the letter." She turned and closed the door behind her.

Elsa smiled and whispered. "Oh, I do love her."

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

A/N: Sorry if you've been waiting a while for this. I've been quite busy and I'm also tired. I'd also like to answer a question in the reviews.

Hans 4 Life: FRFRFRFFRFRF just means that it's a switch between events happening in different places.

Thank you to everyone to reading it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just needed to think over the story a bit more thoroughly :) This might be a bit short but I hope you like it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR MOST OF THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE.**

_Chapter three: Packing Bags_

"Anna, have you packed my gloves?" Elsa shouted above the crashing noises coming from the dressing room. "Because I can't find them."

"Yes, Elsa." Anna hobbled out of the room with five dresses trailing behind her. "I packed them first, why?" Elsa sighed and took the dresses from Anna.

"I need a pair for the trip there,"

"Hey, that rhymes," Anna giggled while digging into the suitcase. "Here they are." She reached over to Elsa across the bed with a pair of blue gloves in her hands. "Why do you need them for going there?"

Elsa glanced over at her, with a look of confusion.

"Why do I need them?" she pondered. Leaving the gloves on the bed, she walked over to the window she had looked out of so often as a child. "I can deal without them." She whispered. Anna looked over at her while she closed the suitcase.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Anna," Elsa said confidently. "I don't need my gloves." She then promptly took the pair and put them back in her drawers. "Are we ready?" Elsa glanced at Anna who seemed to be recovering from shock.

"Yeah," Anna gawked "We're ready." Elsa smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll go tell Kai that he can take our bags downstairs, then." Elsa walked briskly to the door before swinging out of the room.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"This is so exciting!" Anna exclaimed.

"What is?" Gerda asked as she led Anna down the hall towards the main hall.

"I've never ever been on a ship before."

Gerda stared puzzledly at Anna before saying, "Oh yes, you never got to visit anyone, did you?" Anna nodded. "It was always everybody coming to us."

"Hmm..." Gerda put her hand in her pocket. "I guess you might need this, then" She took her hand out and she gave Anna a bag of small fruits.

"Gerda, what is this?" Anna questioned, disgusted.

"They're called olives," Gerda informed. "They will help with any sickness and they come from a country called Spain."

Anna looked at Gerda with widened eyes. "But that's almost a two months trip!"

"Well I didn't go myself." Gerda said while opening the doors to the main hall. "I was given them by the cook who told me to give them to you." She closed the door behind them before leading Anna to Elsa who was talking to the captain of the ship they were going on.

"Ahh, Anna." The captain remarked with a deep accent as he kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be in very safe hands on your trip to the southern isles, I assure you." He concluded to Elsa.

"I would expect nothing less." Elsa replied.

The captain then yelled something in a different language to the crew members that had been peering around the grand hall. They all ran into a line and saluted before they turned on their heels and marched out of the front doors, past the open gates and down towards the docks. The captain then saluted to them and followed his crew. On his way out, he was given a shock as Kristoff shot into the hall like a bolt of lightning. Kristoff did a clumsy salute as he ran towards Anna and Elsa.

"We will be leaving in approximately half an hour." the captain informed before closing the doors.

"I'm so excited." squealed Kristoff and Anna together. They giggled before they set off twirling round the room.

"I do hope you remember who we are going to see." chuckled Elsa, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, I only saw him once and that was when you punched him in the face." Kristoff recalled. "And even then I didn't get to hear him or get a good look at him."

Anna's face brightened and then darkened as she remembered her victory against Hans and then what he had done to her and Elsa. "Well, we could introduce him to you." She nudged Kristoff. "He _is_ quite handsome."

Kristoff blushed. "How could I think that if he tried to kill you and your sister?"

Anna thought about it before replying. "If I can forgive him, then it won't matter."

Kristoff closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, but Elsa interrupted his thought by saying "I think we had better go down to the docks before they start to miss us." They all smiled and made their way out the door.

"I'm just going to say one last goodbye to Sven!" Kristoff yelled as he went in the direction of the palace stables.

Anna and Elsa hooked arms as they strolled past the open gates. Sighing, Elsa stroked Anna's hand, making ice patterns all up her arm. Snowflakes danced in patterns on her arms and frost became a sleeve. They stopped walking and their eyes connected. Reaching her frost covered hand up, Anna cupped Elsa's face in her hand. She nuzzled Anna's hand before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Their bodies twisted round to face each other. Golden feelings rushed through them both. Elsa's icy lips pulled away to breath before she leant back in. After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart. Their foreheads touched before they carried on walking down the bridge across the fjord.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

A/N: I hope you liked it! :) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I've been quite busy. If you have any questions don't be afraid to review. Thank you for supporting me and reading my story!


End file.
